


Obsession

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, belt, derek hale has a magic belt and stiles stilinski loves it, sterek, stiles isn't into derek's belt, until he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' isn't obsessed with Derek's belt. No, really! He isn't. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response I wrote on tumblr to a gif set featuring Derek Hale's belt. Nothing graphic.

Stiles averted his eyes when he felt Derek’s inquisitive gaze resting on him. He really needed to get a hold of himself – it really was getting out of hand now. And if Stiles – the boy who spent ten whole years fully convinced Lydia Martin was going to one day look at a practically prepubescent him and fall in love with said prepubescent looking him – thought things were getting out of hand... well, they had probably done so weeks back. 

Hell, months. 

Even though he knew he was getting obsessive, he still couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting back to the majestic piece of fake leather (yes, he had stared at it long enough to know it was fake) that had the amazing good luck of wrapping itself along the waist of the majestic man that was Derek Justin Alan Meredith Hale. Okay, so he had made the middle names up. It was much more fun than gaining for bruises from his Alpha for enquiring as to what they really were. 

Not that he minded Derek pushing him around. Most of the time. Sometimes when Derek shoved him into the wall he would stretch his arm far enough forward that the end of whatever drab, dark and generally oh-look-at-me-I’m-depressed clothing would lift slightly. Then Stiles would rest his hands on Derek’s waist in that split second before he tried (and failed) to shove him away and feel that strip of bare skin, and the perfectly snug belt that he always wore. Watching his boyfriend (even after six months that felt awkward to think, let alone stay) take the belt was even better. 

Derek had this way of just sliding it out of his jeans (and then sliding out of the jeans too) before pressing Stiles to the bed that just made him feel... well, it wasn’t exactly rocket science was it? It didn’t hurt that Derek seemed to be spending more time taking his belt off in the past few weeks than he ever had before. 

And so what if the belt excited him just as much as the skin? It wasn’t like he had fetish or anything. He wasn’t obsessed with belts. 

Just Derek’s belt. 

“Are you going to keep staring or admit what I’ve known for weeks? Because I’m pretty sure that your idiotic attempts at hiding it have spawned at least half a dozen bets in the pack.”

“What, Der –mmmmph.”

Startled, Stiles didn’t respond to the kiss his boyfriend for several seconds. Even actually he gave as good as he could, kissing as dirty he knew, regardless of the pack members he was aware were in the room with them. Besides, he could already hear groaning and clearing out to leave them alone. It was one of the perks of dating the alpha. 

Another perk? The feeling of Derek pulling his belt off and folding it in half to lightly tap off him, giving him the promise of more to come.


End file.
